A Little Town Called Jump
by BLKVENOM
Summary: Hello this is a crossover between teen titans and riverdale. The characters are from teen titans while the themes, settings, and ideas are from riverdale. It all starts with Joseph Wilson's death. Was it an accident or did someone kill him? Pairings are Bbrae Robstar Cybee and plenty more. Riverdale Au Teen titans Au I have made art for this check out venomrock on Tumblr.


**Hello readers I am glad you are reading this story. I hope you like it as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **The characters in this chapter are**

 **Beastboy/Jughead/**  
 **Raven/Betty**

 **Robin/Archie**

 **Starfire/Veronica**

 **Cyborg/Kevin**

 **Rose Wilson/Cheryl Blossom**

 **Joseph Wilson/Jason Blossom**

 **Mumbo/Pops**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Teen Titans or Riverdale but I do have a Jughead cap.**

* * *

This story is a about a small town off the coast of California. It's no different then any other town in the world. Like other towns it has people work there, people who find love there, and eventually people who die there, all in all just a normal town with normal people. You know everyone and everyone knows you. Although, if you look close enough you start to see the shadows the so called secrets of this town rising like smoke from a fire. It's only till then you see the true side of people as though they were wearing a mask the whole time. And you feel as though you've been lied too, you've feel betrayed.

This little town is called Jump.

Though not all of us townsfolk are normal. In fact, my friends and I are practically the breakfast club….mixed with a nuclear family. Dick or his real name Richard is the only normal one. He is usually the leader of the group or the most popular. He's the Mr. Perfect if there ever was one. He's the QB for the Jump Bullfrogs, he gets good grades, and everyone one loves him. Though sometimes he really lives up to his name.

Next we have Kori she was part of a foreign exchange program and finally moved into town permanently. She is still learning the language and some of American's "way of life" as she would put it. Sometimes we call her Star because of her bright personality. She is kind, sweet, and always happy. She always brings your mood up or at least tries her best to be as supportive as ever. She surprisingly very tanned, even though Jump doesn't get a lot of sun.

Then we have Victor, a giant sized dude that would put some body builders to shame. He is also known as Cyborg though not for good reasons. A few years back he and his mother got in a car accident, his mother died while he lost his eye and part of his left brain. He got experimental surgery and the left side of his head is mechanical like robot cop. So now he's like a calculator on steroids. He has this whole big brother attitude always looking out for the group. Also he is my one of my best friends.

Furthermore, we have the queen of darkness herself Rachel though we call her raven. Like a raven, she is always misunderstood. A lot of people think she's creepy but I can't stop thinking how wonderful she is. Sure she usually hides her emotions from the world, hell she sometimes does it to us but if you get to know her, the real her, she's pretty cool. She is the most mature out of all of us, she tries to keep us out of trouble, even though it's usually me. She's brave, courageous, and if I may be so bold beautiful. She rarely acknowledges her traits or her appearance. I swear she is her own worst enemy. Secretly, she is the girl I love but let's not get into that.

Finally, there's me. I would say I'm normal but I would be lying. I'm a vegetarian, who oddly enough have this strange animal magnetism. Its like they want to be around me or the other way, I want to be around them. Sometimes I prefer the company of animals over humans, at least animals won't lie to you. If that wasn't bad enough I have this rare disease called Sakutia. The virus gave me green skin and I have a fang that pokes outside of my mouth. I would talk about my past but I'll save that for another time. I care a lot about my friends, sometimes it's like a family I never had. Finally, I always take my beanie wherever I go as if it was some kind of lost dog.

Everything was fine, life was ok and as if someone had brought a hundred years of bad luck to this town it all changed. Shadows, no one is afraid of an actual shadow but the actual idea of a shadow. That it's hiding secrets, untold truths, but worst of all are the monsters we make that lurk behind theses shadows waiting for the opportune time to come out and snag the unsuspecting people of Jump. And so this is where the real story begins the death of Joseph Wilson .

It all started last summer on July 22nd. Joseph Wilson was with his sister, Rose Wilson, when they decided to go for a hiking trip before the start of school in two weeks. They spent all day hiking the forest when Joseph slid and fell down the side of a rocky hill. I know what your thinking if he would have fell, she must have heard him scream or something. The sad truth is that Joseph is mute so there would be no screaming. Rose eventually turned to see if Joseph was behind her and to her surprise he was gone. She immediately ran to find him but before she knew it she was lost. She called her father and the sheriff department to help her. Good news they found her, bad news they lost him. The whole town went out to find him but no body was found. After a week there was nothing the sheriff could do school started in a few days and he had a town to protect. He declared Joseph Wilson dead. Though something still puzzles me, those two were inseparable and rarely spent time without one another so why wouldn't she watch over him at all times?

"Yo beast, what are you doing at Mumbo's all by yourself?" The loud cybernetic friend named cyborg came in.

"Just enjoying a tofu burger and one of Mumbo's Jumbo Shake. And what is my tin can of a man friend doing here?" Garfield had said stopping the typing of his laptop.

"I came here to find your green butt." "Is your communicator on because we've been trying to call you for the past hour"

"Sorry I had it on silent. I didn't want to be interrupted, I was working on a side project"

"Ohhh I see so have you decided to ask her yet?"

"Ask who, what?"

"Don't play dumb with me grass stain, we all know you have a crush on some bird" he said while making a lovey dove face.

"Dude" Garfield said calmly as he shut his laptop. "I have no idea what your talking about" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever man, your going have to tell her sooner or later otherwise she might find someone else." Cyborg replied.

Garfield looked up at his friend and said, " Yeah I don't think I'm her favorite person."

" You'd be surprised."

"Yeah and your in love with Mrs. Queen Bee Karen"

Cyborg stood there for a solid second before saying, " We better head out now, there waiting for us." Garfield nodded as he set a tip on the Table for Mumbo.

"Where are they?" Dick asked in frustration

"You know Gar, always late for something." She replied with a slight smirk

"Oh friend raven is that the smile of happiness I see?" Kori asked

" Oooo and about Garfield none the less" Dick said teasingly.

Rachel gave them a glare that would scare even the toughest people.

"Come on Raven you know we were just joking"

"Yes friend, we did not do the meaning of teasing"

Rachel's posture relaxed as she sighed heavily. "It's not like I don't like him, I just tolerate him more"

"Sure tha…" (small theme plays) "Just got a text from Cy, he says they just parked on the trail." Dick said happily.

Rachel sighed in relief that the previous conversation was over.

A few minutes passed by before the two jokers arrived. They headed out of the car as they arrived with bags full of snacks.

"Who's ready for the best bonfire barbeque?!" Cyborg yelled into the forest.

"When will you stop eating innocent animals" Garfield said.

"Bout the same time you stop eating stuff that matches your skin" Cyborg laughed

Garfield looked at him angrily before grabbing a bag of baby carrots. They all sat down on a few big rocks that were lying around. Of course it was the usual seating arrangement, Dick sat by his girlfriend Kori. Cyborg sat between Dick and Garfield. Rachel sat right next to Garfield.

"So what are we going to talk about? I mean school starts tomorrow." Dick said

"I think we should be speaking of the scary stories" Kori said as she wiggled her fingers and smiled.

"I rather not tell or hear any scary stories in the woods, especially after what happened a few weeks ago." Rachel had said.

Everyone looked down at the ground before changing the subject.

"Why don't we tell stories of our past?" Cyborg had suggested

"Sure, I'll go first. My birth parents died when I was young, about the same time when I got the disease. I then grew up in an abusive home, living with my uncle. It was a few years before they finally arrested that bastard. After that I was sent here to live with my single father Steve Dayton after he lost his family in a car accident. Garfield said. A small hand was placed on his shoulder.

" Gar we never get to see …" Rachel tried to say until a sound interrupted her.

"BANG" The loud shot of a gun echoed through the forest.

"What was that" Kori shrieked as she held her boyfriend tightly.

"It was probably just a hunter" Dick said trying to reassure everyone.

"That can't be right hunting season doesn't start till next month" Garfield said.

"Maybe someone got shot?" Kori had said quietly.

"Well whatever it is we should leave right now. I'll get the fire while you guys start heading back" Garfield said. The group nodded before running to their cars. Well except for one person. She walked up to Garfield and slowly grabbed his hand. He looked at her stunned.

"Let me help you"

Garfield nodded as they quickly put out the fire and ran to the trail. The other three left on their way home.

"Where's your car?" Rachel asked

"What car?

"You mean to say you wanted to put out a fire without having a way back into town."

"I didn't say that, I said I didn't have a car." Garfield smirked. Rachel looked at him with an expression of horror as she watched him take the camouflage tarp off by a tree revealing his vehicle.

"Oh no were not riding that death machine."

"Come on, it's just like a moped"

"Yeah if that moped was drugged with steroids" She was talking about Garfield's green and purple dirt bike."

"Look you can stay here and see who shot the gun or you can get a ride safely home."

"Fine" she replied in a low grumble. She got on the back and held his midsection tightly. "Your enjoying this time way too much .

"I always enjoy my time, especially when I'm with you" he said casually.

She was blushing hard before she was about to reply the motorcycle launched as they were reaching increasing speeds. She hugged him tighter burying her face into his back. A few minutes passed before she finally decided to look at her surroundings. He slowed down after he was out of the woods and she saw the town in glistening lights. She saw Mumbo's Diner, she saw the Jump High school, she saw the Cinderblock Construction and Ding Dong Daddy's Drive-In, she was seeing everything in a new light but most importantly she saw him. His green skin in the moonlight, his dark green hair flowing in the wind, everything about him was so breathtaking. She lost train of thought as he slowed down the motorcycle. He had just arrived at the front of her house.

"Sooo did you enjoy the ride?" He asked her teasingly

There was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on but it was pulling her closer to him. She gently leaned in, their faces inches apart as she put her hand on his cheek. "I always enjoy my time especially when I'm with you" she said as she kissed him. He stood there in shock before kissing her right back. It didn't last more than a few seconds but to them it was like an eternity. "I um ... have to get going see you at school tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow" he replied as they both blushed and turned towards opposite directions.

Garfield took one look at her before getting on his bike. He smiled to himself as he though" yeah tomorrow."

Raven closed her door as she leaned against it remembering the event that just occurred. She gave a full smile as she thought, "yeah tomorrow."

There was a dark figure by the fire place. "I'm guessing it was a good night" the cold voice chuckled

Rachel ignored him as she went upstairs to her room.

Dick stopped the car in front of Kori's house. "Thank you boyfriend Richard" she said as he kissed her goodnight. She then headed towards her house and opened the door. "Hello Myand'r and Luand'r" she had said happily. Though no sound was made throughout the house. She looked around till she saw a note on the kitchen fridge.

"Went to Galfore's for the next two weeks see you soon my little bumgorf."

Kori threw the note away as she sighed, " I guess they are doing the going of out again." She said sadly. "meow" a small cat was heard behind the girl. "I know it is just you and me silkie" she said as she grabbed the cat and headed to bed.

After dropping star at her house Dick headed back home. He parked the car and entered his house, after he entered he locked his door. The minute he turned around a giant black dog tackled him to the floor. " Hey ace what are you doing" Dick chuckled as he started to pet the black Great Dane. LDick went into a living room to find his dad snoring on the couch. He gently took the blanket that was on the other coach and put it on his dad. "Night Dad" he said as he left for his room as ace followed him.

"Vrrrr" the sound of a motorcycle was heard as it turned the corner. Garfield turned off the bike and put it in his shed. He walked up to his trailer and opened the door. "Your late" Said a commanding voice.

"I was just hanging out with some friends"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, now head to your room there's no dinner tonight. Do you understand?" the voice nearly screamed.

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Uncle Galtry" Garfield replied as he headed straight for his room.

Cyborg had just arrived home after texting if everyone got home and was ok for the third time just to make sure. Cyborg arrived home to see his dad working on a case. "Hey Sheriff, what case are you working on?" he asked his father

"I'm still working on the Wilson's case file Victor." He replied to his son.

"Krrk" the sheriffs radio was signaling him. He picked it up and answered as his face frowned.

"What happened Dad?"

"My patrol found Joseph's body in the forest with a gun shot in the head."

"How did this happen?"

"That's why I'm heading out" He said as he rushed out of the house.

Cyborg looked at his dad before heading to bed and calling it a night.

* * *

NEXT DAY

It is not how you start a day that matters but how you end it. You can have the worse beginnings but a magnificent ending. Only you can change your fate, only you can change an outcome. Sometimes the happiest of moments can save you from the devastating effects of a bad day.

"GARFIELD!"

"uhhhh what do you want? Uncle"

Uncle Galtry headed into Garfield's bedroom and kicked the door down.

" What the hell!" Garfield said as he got up to look at Galtry straight in the face.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" As he said that he punched Garfield in the stomach. Garfield fell on his knees he looked up to see Galtry before getting punched straight in the eye. He fell on the ground before Galtry kicked his ribs a few times. "You left a living room a mess last night"

"How? You made me go to bed early and you locked me in my room."

" If I said you did it then you did it. Now go to school, if anyone asks you fell down the stairs." He said as he left the house.

"Cough" "Cough" Garfield was trying to get all the air back into his lungs. He layed there for a few more seconds before he finally got up. He got up and everything ready for school as he went out the door. He pulled out his phone and started to text Cybor. "Hey I need a ride mind giving me a lift." A few seconds later Cyborg replied "Sure be there in a few" Garfield smiled at the thought of him not having to walk to school in his condition.

" Good morning Dad" Dick said with a smile on his face.

"Morning Richard" Bruce said as he flipped some pancakes. "Do you want some?"

"Nah I got to go pick up Kori." Dick said as he left in a hurry.

Ace looked up at Bruce tilting his head to the side. "What" The dog layed his head on his paws and whined. "Fine you can have Dick's pancakes." Ace replied in a bark and wagged his tail. Bruce petted Ace before getting ready to work.

Grayson arrived at Kori's house and picked her up as they headed to school while Cyborg arrived at Garfield's house and stopped in the street. Gar came running to the car but decided to sit in the backseat to hide his swollen eye. He opened the door only to realize Rachel had been sitting in the car. Rachel scooted over so he could sit next to him. As he sat in the car she could see is left eye begin to swell up.

"What happened Gar?" she asked questionably as she reached out for his face. When she touched his skin he instantly flinched. She withdrew her hand and placed it in his.

"I fell down some stairs" he said quickly.

She looked at him but he was frightened by something though she didn't know what. She didn't know how he got it but she did know he was lying to her the only question is why.

"Let's change the subject" Gar said.

"Ok , when are we going to meet your father?" she asked

"He-He's a busy man you know, he's always moving and just doesn't have the time to see my friends."

She did one of her famous eyebrow lifts as she questioned his story. The car ride back to the school was completely silent as Cyborg parked his car.

"I'll see you guys later" cyborg said as he walked away.

Raven grabbed his hand before he could walk away as well. "Are you ok?" "Did something happen between you and your father?" She bombarded him with questions.

He took a deep sigh. "Me and my father don't get along a lot." He held her hand qs he said, " As long as I have you I will always be ok" he smirked and then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

He looked genuine and she never could remember a time where he lied to her. She trusted him with her life. Whenever she was down or sad, he always seem to be there whenever she needed him. "Does this mean that were uh you know together?"

" Only if you'll have me." She replied by giving him a deep kiss.

After the group went to class they later met after lunch in the student lounge.

"So I see you two are a thing" Dick had said.

"Oooh This is wonderful news friend Rachel. Now we can do the night of girls." She said gleefully.

"Hold on one sec" Garfield said

"What is it? Rachel questioned.

"Rose is sitting all by herself. Do you think we should ask her to come over here and hang out?"

"What no way green bean. She is the meanest person, she'll probably just insult us or be a total bitch towards us" Cyborg has said.

" Dude I'm going to ask her to come over here. I mean she's been having a few bad weeks also everyone deserves a second chance"

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Raven said.

Garfield nodded as he headed toward her. "Are you okay Rose?"

"Does it look like I'm ok you green freak"

"Sorry, I just wanted to say if you want to hang out with me and my friends" he pointed at the group. "We wouldn't mind plus we know a lot about losing a family member or two. It might make you feel better." He said as he reached his hand out towards her. She waited a bit before grabbing his hand. He led her to the table they were all sitting at. He sat between her and Rachel as they all talked about their losses of family. Before long it was time for the next class. Time flew by as it was already time to leave school. Rose was walking outside of the school when Rachel and Garfield decided to stop her.

"Do you want to hang out at Mumbo's with Garfield and I?" Rachel asked

"I appreciate the offer but I have to go home"

"It's fine how about a raincheck then?" Garfield said.

"Umm Ok sure. I really have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said as she waved goodbye. Garfield and Rachel also waved goodbye as they left the white haired girl alone. She got into her car and left for her "house". She arrived to her house and opened the door. "Dad I'm home" yelled Rose.

"I'm in my study" Mr. Wilson had said as he was cleaning one of his many guns.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading it. I hope you enjoyed that little snipbit. I will try to update once a week whether it be this story or another one. If you liked it please review if not that is fine. If you have any interesting ideas I'd love to hear them.**


End file.
